The Harper family get-together.
The entire Harper family and their friends and cohorts all get together and have a good time in Boston Common when they stage their annual family get together. Scene Boston Common. One of the most famous parks in the US. The most beautiful of the parks of Boston commonly called The Emerald Necklace. On this bright and warm late summer day, the Harpers, Atkinsons, Atchisons, Balduccis; Minzells; Crawfords and Athertons along with the rest of the families connected with the Harpers are all setting up a large party in one of the large rooms that are scattered in various parts of the park. The Harpers are all known for their parties, and their soirees are always a memorable event. JACQUELINE: What a spread, Dad. Everyone in town is here, or at least from our circle. NICHOLAS: Yes, they are, my dearest. Everyone is going to be here. JACQUELINE (grinning): I see Sammy Forson, Aidan Atherton and Derek playing with their favorite dolls. NICHOLAS: Yep, they are having a good time, you cannot separate those friends. JACQUELINE: And woe be to anyone who tries. NICHOLAS: Yep, I have never seen three boys with such loyalty. Except the bond that Roger, Dylan and Sheila have. (Jacqueline looks at her Uncle Dylan, Aunt Sheila, and Uncle Roger working on some of the food) JACQUELINE: Aunt Sheila told me she was bringing something special to the party this year. NICHOLAS: I have to admit I was surprised that they were having it this year. After Michael, Hannah, Erica and Jennifer had died, I wasn't sure of them even having it this year. JACQUELINE: I think it would have been what they would have wanted. They wouldn't want the family to mope, you know? NICHOLAS: That was Allen told me. (Nicholas sees Adam trying to bring some chicken that he got at Food Lion) JACQUELINE: He needs help I am sure. NICHOLAS: Yes, he does. (Jacqueline smiles as she watches her father go and help Adam.) CUT TO The kitchen. Antonio Balducci is helping his grandmother, Philomena with some salad. His girlfriend, Madeleine Jacobson, is helping Antonio's mother, Eileen with some rolls. PHILOMENA: Ah, that salad looks great, Antonio. More cheese, though. ANTONIO: Don't we have cheese at the tables, Gran? EILEEN: Yes, we do, honey. But you know your grandmother. Cover all bases! MADELEINE: I don't mind it, actually. The more cheese, the better. PHILOMENA: Ah, you understand the meaning of cooking, eh, Madeleine? MADELEINE: I'm not actually all that good of a cook. Now, preparation like this, I can do, but cooking itself, I am not all that good at. PHILOMENA: Dear, allow me to help you with that. Now, if you are going to be going with my grandson, you should at least know how to do some cooking. MADELEINE: I would be glad to learn how. PHILOMENA: Fine. That will be wonderful. I will help you now. MADELEINE: Now? PHILOMENA: Of course, no time like the present! (Antonio grins as his bubbly grandmother helps Madeleine with the pasta sauce. Eileen shakes her head, smiling.) CUT TO Dylan and Sheila, sitting at a table talking. For two who were born on the same day, they have truly taken the role of being twins with ease. They are sipping some soda and enjoying life. SHEILA: I wasn't sure we'd do this. DYLAN: I don't think the family would have allowed it to be cancelled. We've had our usual Labor day get together for as long as we can remember. SHEILA: Even not long after Grandmother Harper died. DYLAN: Oh yeah, even then. It's akin to the old Ewing barbecue on Dallas. SHEILA: Yes, it is. If it weren't held, people would have talked. DYLAN: Adam got the chicken in the kitchen. SHEILA: I bet Philomena is having fits. DYLAN: I wondered whose idea it was to have chicken? (Enter India) INDIA: It was mine, my dears. DYLAN (grinning): You had Adam get the chicken? INDIA: Yes, I did, my love. I wanted some variety. SHEILA: Only you, Aunt India. INDIA: Yes, my darlings. It gives Philomena something to think about.....and to get even with her for putting too much pasta sauce on my macaroni salad at Anyssa's birthday! SHEILA: When did she do that?! INDIA: When my back was turned. She dumped a lot of meat sauce into my macaroni salad. SHEILA: But that had to have been strange tasting! I know your Macaroni salad. You don't put Pasta Sauce on it! INDIA: I don't think she knew that! (The three laugh, as Philomena screams off-screen) PHILOMENA: INDIA! INDIA HARPER!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!! I WANNA TALK TO YA!!!!! INDIA (winking): Well, it looks as if she saw what I did! I think I just got caught! (Sheila and Dylan giggle as their aunt India and Philomena launch off into another of their infamous screaming arguments) CUT TO Another corner of the room. Eileen is talking with Wendy Harper. ANNOUNCER: The role of Eileen O'Reilly Balducci is now being played by Jennifer Salt. EILEEN: The trip to Ireland was worth it, Wendy. I went to see Dublin, where my ancestors lived; also went shopping on Grafton Street. It was quite a lovely time. WENDY: We went to Dublin as well, when Dylan and the rest went to Europe. EILEEN: In fact, it was kind of your trip that inspired me to do so. WENDY: Really? EILEEN: Yep. It was due to you. WENDY: I am flattered. When did you get back? EILEEN: A few days ago. I have to admit, I was a bit surprised when you guys decided to have the get-together. WENDY: I thought it over, and I talked with the rest of the family. I think it would have been what Michael; Hannah, Erica and Jennifer would have wanted. EILEEN: Good idea. (Pan over to where India and Philomena are still arguing and fighting. Wendy and Eileen are grinning) WENDY: They're at it again. My aunt by marriage and your former mother in-law. EILEEN: What are they arguing about now? WENDY: Hard to tell with those two. (Wendy and Eileen continue their conversation) PHILOMENA: You put white sauce on my Fettuccine! INDIA: It's Fettuccine Alfredo! It's SUPPOSED to have white sauce on it! PHILOMENA: Please, not the way I make it! INDIA: Please, Philo! You KNOW we make Fettuccine Alfredo with white sauce. PHILOMENA: But it is not MY white sauce! Where is the garlic?! INDIA: I put in garlic. PHILOMENA: I put in enough to wipe out the whole park! INDIA: Philo! PHILOMENA: Don't Philo me, you.......you......you.....BRUTE! INDIA (in a Groucho deadpan): Most ridiculous insult I've ever hoid in my life! (Philomena screams in Italian) CUT TO Aidan, Sammy and Derek watching India and Philomena's argument. The argument and Philomena screaming in Italian confuses Aidan, who doesn't know the entire history or the quirks of the family. AIDAN: Why do they fight all the time? DEREK (amused): They really are good friends, Aidan, but they just get into their times where they scream and fight about stupid things, like this. SAMMY: It's all a part of living in our neighborhood. They are buddy-buddy all over again in a few minutes. (And sure enough, India and Philomena are buddies all over again) DEREK (grinning): See. Just like clockwork. AIDAN (grinning): You're right, Derek. I won't worry then. SAMMY (putting his arm around Aidan and Derek): Looks like food is ready. Let's go eat, guys. (The three guys go over to Sammy's parents. Aaron and Rusty are with Anyssa and Bryan.) PATRICIA: If I may have your attention please, everyone? (The crowd quiets. Everyone is in attendance. Jamie has his arm around AJ; Anngelique is waiting with Christina Burkhardt and her aunt Sharon Langstrom.) CAITLYN: Mother's going to speechify. JONATHAN: She is your mother, darling. PATRICIA: It's been a tough year for us all. We lost four members of our family this year, Michael Harper; Hannah Harper Atchley; Erica Harper and Jennifer Harper. But we always forge on. There had been talk about not having the get-together this year, but we knew that would not be what our family would have wanted. They would have hated that. This year, we celebrate our family and friends, which is why we are all here together. Enough of my dull speeching. Let's eat! (The family and their friends get their plates and get some good food. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell